Picture Perfect
by dramabug15
Summary: Juvia wants to go on a date with Gray, but is too shy to do anything about it. It's not until Natsu and Lucy show up that he opens up to them of his true feelings of Juvia. Just a short one shot.


There he is a picture of perfection. The most innocent a man is when he is shopping. Gray had just started to try eating healthier after Lucy started her cosmopolitan diet of just eating fruits and vegetables. Everyone but Erza decided to give it a try; cake is hard to compete with for deliciousness. I stood behind the corner watching his every move. He picked up an apple that I wished I was the so that I might be able to feel the touch and the warmth of his hand. He put the apple back and I sighed. The apple did not pass his approval, just like me… he then picks up another apple and a worm pops out and scares Gray that he almost throws the apple across the street. I giggled when I thought to myself that at least he isn't a cabbage vendor! They always seem to have the worst luck. He then puts the apple at the very back of the box and picks up two apples and evaluates them with his beautiful blue eyed gaze and places them into his sack.

He then continues looking at the bananas and the mangos, picking only the ones that he wants. I just wish he had the same feelings for me like I did for him… I dare not ask him… what if he was to reject me? I don't know how I would handle rejection… what if he told Natsu and everyone that I was desperate? Calm down, he probably has the same feelings, if not you could convince him that you are the girl for him. The next thing I know is that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy spot him on their way back to the guild. Natsu exclaims, "Dude, we just ate at the best restaurant!"

"Which one is that?" Gray asks.

Happy responds, "The one over on 22nd. It just opened two days ago."

Gray chuckles, "Guess that's why I haven't heard of it until now. Ugh, there is this one restaurant over on 17th that is supposed to have the best crepes, but it's one of those where you look stupid going in by yourself to eat."

Lucy excitedly states, "You know what? If you're so lonely you should take Juvia! She told me the other day she loves crepes."

Gray surprised asks, "Really? Which is her favorite type?"

"Blueberry with cream cheese I think." At this point, Juvia is stunned that for one that Lucy remembered her favorite type of crepes and two that Gray also loves crepes!

After some thought Gray says, "Yeah after I get done shopping I will ask her if she would like to go tonight."

WHAAATT? Did he actually just say that?! Am I actually going on a date with Gray? This is crazy! I need to hurry back to the guild now! I run as fast as my legs can carry me. When I reach the doors, I try to apply the brakes gracefully, but you know how that works for a clumsy girl like me! I find a seat quickly and Cana comes over. You can tell she is on the right side of tipsy so her judgment isn't too cloudy right now. She sits beside me and places her mug on the table and says, "Hey sweets, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh Cana the most wonderful thing is about to happen! I was NOT spying on Gray, but I was watching him shop for fruits when Natsu, Lucy, and Happy stopped by to tell them about a new restaurant they ate at."

"Sounds pretty normal to me."

"Then he said there is this place that has amazing crepes but it is awkward to go alone and Lucy spoke up and mentioned that he should take me! And now I can't stop thinking about how awesome the date will be! I wonder if I will hit a home run toni-"That is when Cana cut me off.

"Bruh, don't get ahead of yourself. You might be ready for a home run, but Gray might not. You're so young too so just enjoy your crepes with Gray." By this point, Elfman and Gajeel yell for her to arm wrestle with them. She continues, "See ya later chica. I'm going to beat their asses at arm wrestling. Have fun!" She gets up and takes her mug with her.

A few beats later, Gray yells, "Hey Juvia!"

I look over and he is walking over to me. By this point I am in way over my head… gosh I wish these feels would go away! Breathe, just breathe. I take a few deep breaths and ask, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Hey would you like to go out and get some crepes with me? There is this restaurant over on 17th that, well, let's just say it's awkward for just one guy to go. Plus a little bird told me that you liked crepes, so you up for it?"

I am so blushing, I can just feel it. I manage to say, "Yeah sure! What time?"

"Right now would be perfect! I've got a fever and the only prescription is-"

I am so going to regret this for cutting him off for this, but I hope he laughs. "More cow bell?" And I say this ever so innocently. His reaction: priceless.

"Yes, absolutely! How did you know?" We both laugh at my stupid Saturday Night Live reference.

"I've got a weakness for cow bell and Saturday Night Live!" Finally, someone gets the joke! I've been saying this for years hoping someone else will catch the reference and no one does until now… I wonder if I am winning over his heart yet…

The next thing that happens blew my mind. We get to the doorway and he grabs my hand and he looks at me. I am blushing the hell out of my cheeks by now. We start walking and then I quickly stop. Gray asks, "What's wrong Juvia?"

"I forgot my purse back at the guild!"

He walks over to me and gives me a hug and strokes my hair and says in an ever so soft voice, "Don't worry babe, I'll pay for our meal tonight."

My face reminds me of the time my mother would can tomatoes… it would be red and hot all over the house. I make up the most stupid analogies. I then say, "Thanks bruh- I mean Gray. Sorry before you showed up I was talking with Cana and you know how her hipster lingo rubs off on people."

"She has the most interesting-"

"-And dirtiest lingo I have ever heard, but it is entertaining. She was to arm wrestling with Elfman and Gajeel when you showed up."

"Man it sounded like I missed a lot while I was gone shopping."

"I've already broken the whole diet thing… Erza surprisingly offered me a slice of cake and I ate it."

"Nah I got you. That is surprising that she offered you cake… I hope she isn't getting sick."

"Same!" Damn awkward silence.

We arrive at the restaurant; it reeks of teen spirit and couples all in love with each other. God, I hope I don't make a fool of myself for the rest of the evening. Fate has spared me twice already, please don't fail me now! We find a nice booth in the back of the restaurant away from all the other couples. The waitress comes by with menus and asks what we want to drink. I think to myself, 'Oh gosh! I always drink milk when I have crepes… I'm so going to be embarrassing. My cheeks are blushing more than ever…' Gray orders his drink first… and he gets a glass of milk! Guess he thought I would be embarrassed if I found out he likes milk with his crepes too. I could hear him give a sigh of relief when I also order a glass of milk.

"We have more in common that what I thought," Gray chuckled nervously.

"I don't think there is another suitable partner for crepes," I reply.

We laugh for what seems like an eternity! The waitress comes back with our milk and asks what we have to eat. Gray speaks up, "Get a large order of blueberry and cream cheese crepes. We will split it between the two of us."

He shoots a wink at me and I felt like I was going to melt into my seat. The waitress chuckles, "You two make the perfect couple!" She walks back into the kitchen.

Many moments later our food arrives, and we set the plate in front of us. We start at both ends of the crepe and work our way to the middle. With one bite left, I thought that Gray would want to eat it, but he offered it to me. I ate it and felt like I was going to explode.

"I don't think I could eat another bite," I exclaim.

"Maybe our walk back to the guild will burn off those calories."

He pays for our meal at the cash register and holds the door open for me to step outside. I wait for him as he holds the door open for another couple who are entering the restaurant. After they make it safely inside, he grabs my hand again.

"I had a really good time," Gray says.

"Me too. Will you let me know if another restaurant opens in town?" I ask shyly.

"I was hoping we could try another restaurant that has been open in town for quite awhile, but we would have to make reservations since it fills up quickly. Would tomorrow night sound good to you?"

Is he seriously asking me out on a date!? I am screaming so hard on the inside! I respond with more calmness than I am feeling, "Absolutely."

We reach the guild and Natsu challenges Gray to a battle and I sit back with Lucy and watch them have fun. Which means… what am I going to wear?!


End file.
